The present invention is an arched cabin or house comprising uniquely rolled arched support beams and connecting components to provide a strong, cost-effective and more conveniently erectable structure. Currently, there are a variety of different ways in which structural frames can be assembled and constructed. Most conventional housing structures utilize a similar framework consisting of straight beams and supports which are generally welded together or held together via fasteners. Straight beam structures are generally weaker than arched structures due to the differences in the load distribution, therefore the curved structural framework of the present invention provides a more robust structural assembly. Although similar arched buildings exist today, none of the inventions utilize the uniquely rolled arched support beams and component configuration that is an integral part of the present invention.
In addition to providing a robust and cost-effective structure, the present invention provides a structural assembly that is much more convenient to assemble and erect than conventional cabins and houses. For example, due to the way in which the arched support beams are connected there will be no need for an extensive amount of welding, which saves time and energy as welding is a time consuming and highly specialized process. Additionally, the way in which the components are fastened to the structural frame will add to the structural integrity of the present invention. For example, the insulation and roofing panels are oriented horizontally along the vertically aligned arched support beams to prevent the frame from racking. In this regard, the present invention provides various ways in which improves upon the structural strength and integrity of the cabin assembly while keeping costs down. Therefore, the present invention is an arched cabin or house that improves upon similar existing inventions.